ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Fomor Hate
Category:FomorsCategory:Verification Fomor Hate and You Fomor Hate is based on the number of Fomor mobs you, or anyone in your party/alliance while you're inside of a zone, have killed. Unlike Tonberry hate, which determines the damage of one of their TP attacks, Fomor Hate determines the sound aggro range of Fomor. You cannot pay a bribe to reset Fomor hate, either. You can, however, check your Fomor Hate level by speaking to the NPC Resauchamet, at (J/K-6) of the upper floor of Tavnazian Safehold. Where are Fomor found? The behavior of Fomors found in the following areas is affected by your Fomor Hate, and killing them will increase your hate. *Lufaise Meadows *Misareaux Coast *Phomiuna Aqueducts *Sacrarium What reduces Fomor Hate? Only killing Orcs (including warmachines), Gigas, and tauri in the Tavnazian Archipelago region will reduce Fomor Hate. Plan on spending a lot of time killing them. It is generally believed that for every 1 Fomor you kill, you will need to kill 1-2 Orcs, Gigas, or tauri. Beastmaster pet kills may not count towards hate clearing (needs confirmation). See discussion page for more info. ---- There is a theory that the level of the mobs in question may have an effect on the amount of hate gained/lost. ie. killing Fomor in the Sacrarium (which are ~level 55-60) will add more Fomor hate than killing the ones in the Phomiuna Aqueducts (which are ~level 45-50). Similarly, killing the beastmen in Misareax Coast will reduce hate faster than killing those in Lufaise Meadows. This is unconfirmed though. In the same way that simply being in a party/alliance with people killing Fomor will increase your Fomor Hate, you do not have to be involved in the fights to have Fomor Hate reduced by killing beastmen. You do not have to be within range of earning experience points to have a kill counted. As long as someone within your alliance kills the monster while you are in the same zone, your hate will be dropped. ---- Spawning one of the five Swift Belt Notorious Monsters will significantly reduce your Fomor Hate. This applies only to the person who spawns the monster, not everyone in the party. Fomor Hate Level When you talk to Resauchamet (Tavnazian Safehold (K-7), On the upper level), his conversation with you will consist of four parts. The first, second, and fourth parts are always the same, but the third part, directly after he says "Hmmm..." will allow you to gauge your Fomor Hate. Level 1 *This is the default level. If you have never killed any fomor, this is where you'll be. *Fomor will not auto-attack, even if you have low hit points and/or heal next to them. *If this is your hate level, a conversation with Resauchamet will include the phrase: "You still have a fairly good head start, but they will not let up until they have found you and filled your heart with poison and pain." Level 2 *This level is attained as soon as your party/alliance kills a few Fomor (Total number killed before receiving level 2 is unknown, but you will have level 2 by 4 kills). *From this level upwards, Fomor aggro sound, so Sneak is required. *Normal sound aggro range. *Undead sound aggro range is considerably less than the range of undead low hit point aggro. *If this is your hate level, a conversation with Resauchamet will include the phrase: "They are close… It is only a matter of time before you have fallen within their reach." *When attempting to spawn any Swift Belt NM using a Fomor Codex (requiring maximum hate), you can also check your Fomor Hate level by examining the Stale Draft. With minimum Fomor Hate, examining the Stale Draft will tell you, "You start to get goosebumps." Level 3 *This level is attained at about 6 kills. *Sound aggro range is increased at this level, but Sneak will still protect you. *Low hit point aggro range may be increased at this level. *If this is your hate level, a conversation with Resauchamet will include the phrase: "Can you not feel the hands that reach up from the bottomless depths of hell? Can you not feel the gaze of a thousand eyes, glowing red with anger and hate?" *When attempting to spawn any Swift Belt NM using a Fomor Codex (requiring maximum hate), you can also check your Fomor Hate level by examining the Stale Draft. With close to maximum Fomor Hate, examining the Stale Draft will tell you, "Your heart is racing." Level 4 * This level is required to pop the Swift Belt NM, using a Fomor Codex. *Sound aggro range is increased at this level, but Sneak will still protect you. *Low hit point aggro range may be increased at this level. *If this is your hate level, a conversation with Resauchamet will include the phrase: "The grip of evil is tightening on the very essence of what makes you who you are. Be forewarned, as it will not be long before you are confronted with a battle for more than just your life." *You can be given the "the Grip of evil is tightening..." speech from Resauchamet, but it does not always mean you have sufficient hate to spawn a Swift Belt NM using Fomor Codex. Check the Stale Draft in Sacrarium to find out if you have enough hate to spawn the NM. Examining the Stale Draft with maximum hate level will bring up the message, "Your common sense tells you to leave as quickly as possible." 50 or less orcs required to clear level 4 hate regardless of number of fomor killed.